Gangorra
by Hisui Ai
Summary: A conclusão era a seguinte: ela era louca, e eu era pior ainda por não conseguir viver sem ela.


**Gangorra**

"_A conclusão era a seguinte: ela era louca, e eu era pior ainda por não conseguir viver sem ela."_

_

* * *

_

Inspirada em Propostas Indecentes da Kahli Hime.

**Disclaimer: **(Jade-chan pega a carteira e a abre, de onde sai um mosquito. Dá um suspiro desanimado depois de fechá-la) Ainda não dá para comprar Naruto... =(

* * *

Ele era um Uchiha, e um Uchiha não volta atrás com sua palavra. Mas, teoricamente, um Uchiha não comete atos impulsivos e faz perguntas estúpidas.

A quem estava tentando enganar? Aquela ali era Haruno Sakura, a rosada-maluca-sem-sorte que ele convivia desde... desde sempre. Qualquer garota normal reagiria com um simples arregalar de olhos e lhe daria a resposta. Mas, para o seu total desespero, ela não era normal. E simplesmente conseguiu transformar a situação numa comédia pastelona, onde o moreno, mais uma vez, estava estirado no chão.

Porque era isso que Sakura sabia fazer de melhor, machucá-lo. Não tinha dados históricos sobre uma garota tão desprovida de sorte como ela, e nem um cara tão idiota ao ponto de sempre tentar ajuda-la, mesmo sabendo que quem vai se dar mal é ele. Foi assim naquela vez da terceira série em que ela estava se atrapalhando tentando abrir a cola e começou a inclinar a cadeira perigosamente, e no fim o rapaz acabou amparando sua queda, com o próprio corpo. E de bônus ainda consegui um galo na cabeça e meia dúzia de músculos doloridos.

Teve aquela outra vez no segundo ano em que a turma tinha ido de férias para a praia e numa dessas noites ela bebeu tanto que começou a vacilar na areia e, Sasuke, preocupado com a sua integridade física, foi ajudá-la ir até o hotel. Nessa noite teve um nariz quebrado e ficou cuspindo areia pelo resto da semana, além de ser tachado de tarado pela mesma. Mas é claro que ao longo dos incríveis 15 anos em que se conheciam ele havia conseguido pelo menos uma perna quebrada, um braço trincado, um tendão rompido, um músculo inflamado e mais incontáveis enfermidades. Estava começando a acreditar na possibilidade dela ser um canalizador de acidentes, e o moreno, um receptor.

Chegando a essa conclusão ele poderia aderir a outra. Ou era masoquista ao extremo ou muito, muito louco para não conseguir viver sem ela. Porque, bom, era isso que eu estava propondo não era? Apesar das estatísticas atuais, um casamento ainda significa passar o resto da vida junto com aquela pessoa. E por mais estranho que pudesse parecer, até mesmo para o moreno, era isso que queria.

Claro, a situação não era nem um pouco propícia, porque não era para ele ter feito o pedido naquele momento. Saiu, do nada, como se estivessem falando sobre o tempo. E a reação dela não podia ter sido mais desastrosa. O que fez se lembrar de como estava no momento.

Olhou para os lados irritado com as crianças que riam da situação e levantou um pouco o dorso para observar a rósea que estava a uns dois metros da gangorra, ainda um tanto quanto catatônica. Levantou-se, sentindo as dores agudas pelas costas e ombros e se afastou o máximo que pode daquele brinquedo infernal.

Ele não devia estar ali, ele nem queria estar. Mas de acordo com Naruto, ser padrinho de uma criança incube a obrigação de levá-la para se divertir. Aquele loiro imbecil. Como se ele não soubesse que a real intenção era ficar sozinho em casa com a mulher.

Para ajudar Sakura era madrinha do "projeto de Naruto", como o moreno costumava chamar a criança incrivelmente loira e de olhos perolados. E eles tinham que ir juntos ao parque, porque era isso que os padrinhos faziam.

Ficar num sol escaldante não havia incomodado enquanto tomavam sorvete, mas a hora das brincadeiras sim. Ele era um Uchiha! E um Uchiha não brinca de cavalinho, de balanço, gangorra e qualquer outra coisa. Mas vai explicar isso para uma criança de três anos. E, definitivamente, ele preferia passar por essa humilhação do que ficar incontáveis minutos escutando o choro de uma criança.

Nos primeiros brinquedos fora relativamente fácil, mas a gangorra exigia uma participação maior de Sakura, que anteriormente apenas aplaudia e incentivava a criança. Era necessário equilibrar o peso, e no fim, acabou o jovem Uchiha num lado e a rosada com o pequeno no outro.

O plano era fazer o pedido num jantar romântico no melhor restaurante da cidade, contudo, ela estava tão encantadora sorrindo e brincando com o menino que Sasuke não se conteve com o assunto.

- Você daria uma excelente mãe, apesar de tudo. – comentou, baixinho, e ela aumentou o sorriso.

- Adoro crianças, são tão adoráveis. Mas quero me casar antes de qualquer coisa, me estabilizar.

- Poderíamos esperar uns cinco anos para ter o primeiro, um casal estaria ótimo para mim. – Respondeu despreocupadamente, sem notar as esmeraldas arregaladas.

- Está me propondo casamento? – _Merda!_

- Hn.

Ela conhecia o Uchiha melhor do que ele mesmo, e aquele _Hn_ não era de "não estou nem ai para você" como todos costumavam ser, e sim um de "não me faça admitir de novo". Por Kami! Se seus olhos não lhe pregavam peças, um leve rubor parecia despontar no moreno. Não, não, aquilo _não_ era possível. Ilusão de óptica, o sol estava forte, só podia ser. Mas, espera ai, ele a tinha pedido em casamento, mesmo que indiretamente, _ele havia pedido-a em casamento_. Foi o suficiente para surtar.

Sasuke notou a situação tarde demais, antes que pudesse piscar ela já havia pulado da gangorra com a criança no colo e olhava sem foco para um ponto à frente. O problema era que, naquele instante, o moreno estava suspenso no ar e, sem o peso para equilibrar, acabou caindo.

O que pareceu uma eternidade foi o tempo suficiente para Sakura se recuperar parcialmente, o rosto e o pescoço estavam com uma coloração mais forte do que o próprio cabelo. E para ele, ela parecia adorável. Piscou algumas vezes e se aproximou, hesitante, estendendo a mão para ajudá-lo a se levantar.

Encarou a mão por alguns segundos mais logo aceitou-a, pondo-se em pé. Olhou para a garota corada e emudecida a sua frente, teria que tocar no assunto novamente.

- Sakura, e então? – ela lhe arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Aceita se casar comigo?

Ela corou mais ainda, e sorriu debilmente. Encarava os pés quando começou a balbuciar a resposta.

- Sim... – ele deu seu espetacular sorriso de canto. – eu acho...

_ Eu acho? Por Kami... ela é realmente louca. _Pensou, nervoso_. Mas não consigo me imaginar sem a presença atrapalhada dela. _Completou uma voz interior. Ele deixou o sorriso mais perceptível, pegou o sobrinho no colo e o apoiou no braço esquerdo, para com o outro, enroscar na cintura da atual noiva e dar-lhe um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

* * *

Perdoem a ficwitrer que vos fala com esse projeto mal-formado de comédia romântica. É que eu não escrevo algo neste estilo a, sei lá, anos. E como a frase do summary apareceu do nada enquanto eu tomava banho (tomar banho me inspira, hoho). Eu resolvi tentar.

Tem quiser ler outros projetos meus, leiam a one-shot As Esmeraldas da Ninfa – que ganhou o segundo lugar no concurso Sweet Dreams – e a long que eu comecei a postar aqui chamada Sala Vazia.

Ah, reviews movem montanhas ta? :P

Beijokas.


End file.
